


The Dog

by lwise2019



Series: Mikkel's Story [15]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: Emil tells Mikkel the sad tale of the dog.
Series: Mikkel's Story [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Dog

Having submitted to Mikkel's ministrations, Sigrun yanked off her warm outer clothing and clambered into her bunk. Like any good soldier, she could drop off to sleep in minutes, and she did.

Cleaning up and putting away, Mikkel was interrupted as Lalli came in yawning, making straight for his usual spot under Mikkel's bunk, and Emil followed, visibly shaken. There was blood on his right sleeve.

"Stop," Mikkel commanded. Emil looked at him, bewildered, then down at the sleeve to which he was pointing. "Oh, oh no," he moaned, but obediently pulled off his jacket and jammed it in the decontamination chamber.

"What happened out there, Emil?" Mikkel asked in concern.

> It ... it ... there was a dog. A dog Beast, I mean. I killed it. I mean, I shot it back at the school ...
> 
> I'm mixing this up. We went to a school and we got some plastic books and gramophones -- they're over there. There was a whole bunch of deer! Healthy deer! Not grosslings! Sigrun said we should shoot one for food but that was after they'd all gotten away.
> 
> Then we got the books and things and I heard something. I thought it might be a deer again and I could get us some food but it wasn't. It was a dog ... I thought it was a dog. It looked normal ... and then I saw the _eyes_ ...
> 
> It had the cat treed on that post and I wanted to shoot it. It wasn't a dog, it was a grossling ... it was suffering ... they suffer, I'm sure of it. I tried to shoot it cleanly in the head but it lunged at me! I hurt it and it _changed!_ All these extra legs ...! And it chased me until ... I don't know what happened. It was chasing me and all of a sudden it just stopped and the legs, I dunno, kind of pulled back into its body, and it just ... walked away. Whimpering. I didn't get the rifle reloaded in time ... 
> 
> So I thought it was gone and then there was the cat and the kittens, those poor drowned kittens. At least I saved one. We'll feed her and she'll be okay, right?
> 
> Yeah, what happened just now, right. You guys went inside and Lalli saw something. I thought it was a grossling ... well, it was. It was the dog. He was all normal again and he just ... lay down in front of me like he was so, so tired.
> 
> So I killed him. That was his blood on my sleeve. I promised I'd bury him in the morning. And ... I think I just want to go to bed now.


End file.
